Dib in Whoville
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Dib is stuck in a world of small people and wants to get home...until he makes friends with a shy little boy. Zim however plans to ruin everything. Review
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea

Chapter 1

Zim was grinning quite happily as he skipped to Dibs house holding a small vile. "Heh heh Dibworm I will finally be rid of you forever! Finally no one to get in Zims way. Spoil Zims plan and I'll never ever have to see your stupid big head again. MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically. "Wait! Why is Zim talking to himself? Curse that horrible Dibstink!" Zim knocked on Dibs door.

Dib opened it and stared at his enemy in annoyance. "I was watching Mysterious Mysteries can't we fight later?" he asked.

"I'm not here to fight you Dibstink. No. I want to help with your head problem. This drink will make your head normal size," Zim grinned

Dib frowned, not trusting Zim one bit and was really getting tired of the big head jokes. "Get lost Zim. I'm not falling for your evil scheme," he started closing the door in the aliens face

Zim put his foot inside to keep the door from closing not wanting his brilliant plan to fail. "Dibstink I'm being honest this will reduce your head...and make you more popular," he grinned half twitching. He was nervous that his plan was going to fail.

Dib opened the door glaring at his foe then looked thoughtful. "Well...I suppose one sip couldn't hurt. Being popular would be nice. Sure beats sitting alone all day talking to yourself and annoying others. Then rambling on and on until you really lost your point in what you were saying. Okay I'll take it," he took the vile from Zim and drank it. Suddenly the whole world started getting bigger and bigger at least to Dib who was shrinking.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool! Now to squish you...Say where did you go?" Zim blinked no longer seeing Dib.

"That horrible alien monster! I can't believe I trusted him...Okay don't panic...You can't be that small. There has to be way to get back to normal size. Holy ant! That thing is giant," Dib stared wide-eyed at the confused ant. "Okay okay calm down Dib. There are worst things than being smaller than an ant. I should look at the bright side...at least it can't get any worst...Okay why did I just say that? And who am I talking to? Hey! Hey! No fair!" Dib frowned as he started getting even smaller.

"Oh well...at least he's gone...Now to work on my brilliant scheme of evilness!" Zim marched off.

Dib was terrified of his surroundings as green blobs and other bacteria things neared him. "Okay stay calm. This is no different than battling ghosts and aliens...except aliens don't give you diseases," he frowned at the green blobs. "No more talking action...I run now! Okay why did I say that out loud?" he shrugged and ran for his little life...getting smaller than the second. "If this keeps up I'll eventually get so small that I'll be nothing. And if I'm nothing then the Earth is doomed. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dad's lab...Surely I can figure out something before it's too late.." Dib got even smaller and sighed. "I'm doomed." A few minutes went by and Dib was now floating in the air just thinking of the good times...There were few to a slim none. "Stupid Zim, I had so much to live for...I think...Oh well at least Gaz will be happy that I'm gone...Everyone will...Will dad even notice? This is so unfair! I don't want to disappear into nothingness...SOMEONE HELP ME!" As Dib kept on floating through the air time went bye. He wasn't sure how long it had been...but he was happy to be alive even though he was starving. "So bored. So lonely...I guess I'm done shrinking but I'm still doomed," Dib sighed upset. However he happened to be floating near a daisy and an elephant. "I wish I had had a camera in my pocket so I could a least take pictures," Dib stared rather impressed by the scenery. A big wind suddenly whooshed Dib right to the flower and onto a speck...or another world. He found himself finally falling thinking for sure that it was splat city for him. He fell and he fell and he fell some more until he landed on top of a Who who cried out boohoo.

Review


	2. Meet Jojo

I own nothing except the idea

Chapter 2 Meet Jojo

Jojo groaned in pain and stared in horror when his instrument parts got ran over. Sighing he attempted to get Dib off of him but failed. "Off." he ordered frowning.

"Heh heh sorry," Dib said sheepislly getting off of Jojo.

Jojo sighed standing up. Dusting himself off the little who walked over to his broken instrument parts. He started picking them up and frowned when they fell apart. "Drat," he crossed his arms upset and sat down.

Dib frowned feeling guilty. He walked over to the little who hoping to cheer him up. "Hey uh...Sorry about your whatever got broken thingamajigs. I never was a good lander," he grinned trying to joke.

Jojo stared at Dib with an annoyed expression then frowned turning away.

"Uh...so this may seem like a bad time to ask but where am I? And what are you? I've never seen a furry human thing before," Dib stared at Jojo poking him.

"Quit it," Jojo swatted his hand away.

"Sorry. Uh. I'm kind of lost. This might sound crazy but this evil alien shrunk me to the size of a really small being. I shouldn't be here. Any ideas on how I can return home and to not be this small?" Dib asked hoping he didn't sound like some derange loon.

Jojo frowned and just stared at the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dib asked concerned.

"I'm not small. The world is too big," Jojo stood up and began walking towards the observatory.

Dib frowned and followed the little who. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm Dib and you are?" he asked

Jojo sighed putting his hands in his pockets not facing Dib. "Jojo."

"Nice to meet you, Jojo. I really am sorry for breaking your whatever it was I broke. Maybe I could help fix them," Dib offered.

Jojo faced Dib. "They were instrument parts. Uh...welll...sure you can help..." Jojo lead Dib to the observatory.

Dib stared in amazement at all the inventions really wishing for a camera. "Wow. This is amazing. Did you build all this yourself?" he asked.

Jojo nodded and started working on what seemed to represent a horn and a flute.

"So you want to be a musician. Or an inventor? You could probably get a lot of money if you sell these," Dib said smiling

Jojo shrugged and started welding bells to the horn and flute thing.

The ground started shaking. Jojo frowned and grabbed Dibs arm, running out of the observatory. The ground cracked from underneath them and rain started falling as well as lightning. The lighting struck the observatory which burst into flames. Jojo frowned looking rather heart broken over his life's work.

A familiar voice went through Dib ears. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have finally found you Dibworm. And now you are doomed!" Zim laughed manically.

Review


End file.
